DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] [unreadable] Lehigh Valley Hospital will implement and evaluate an IAIMS idealized planning process over one year. The goal is to produce a self-renewing IT strategic development process for IT coordination with other organization objectives and system partners in meeting the clinical, education, research and administrative objectives of the network. A.1 Map existing information technology development and IT strategic planning processes. A.2 Develop an IAIMS communication plan that will continue to build on the LVHHN culture of, data and information sharing and transparency. A.3 Develop an IAIMS education plan that will serve as external medical informatics consultants in each domain of application, and educators to the working groups and the larger community through a symposium during the year. A.4 Enter into a eight month "idealized planning process" yielding a set of IT plans in each of the principal domains of clinical care, education, research and administration and in four special domains. A.5 Employ the results of idealized planning groups in a four-month process to link existing IT processes and idealized plans, through an evaluation process. A.6 Determine potential for information management coordination and efficiencies within and across the individual idealized plans as an ongoing and dynamic process for IT strategic planning. A.7 Use the results of this analysis to determine the implementation and objectives of an IAIMS implementation grant by the end of the planning year. A.8 Use the idealized plans set forth in this process as a jumping off point for consideration of IT applications that can then be evaluated and coordinated in the longer-term strategic challenge of an ideal IAIMS information management plan for the network and community, reflecting the unique clinical, demographic, education and research environment of the Lehigh Valley Hospital and Health Network. A.9. Work with designated "partners" in developing idealized plans for information exchange and management. A. 10 Perform a multi-method evaluation and project results dissemination plan. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]